Isis and Yami with a side of Hershey kisses
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Yami has a question that's been pondering his mind, he decides to ask Isis who takes him over to their home and talks with a bag of Hershey kisses? IsisYami, happy Vday!


**Blue Kitsune: **Hey everybody, I got a one-shot of Isis/Yami for one person who had review my one shot 'Want some fudge Seto?' fic. Though Ido another sweet for V-day! Please read and review.

**Isis and Yami with a side of Hershey kisses**

Yami stood outside the museum staring at the glass door, wondering if he should go in or not. Maybe this is a bad idea, he thought, maybe he should have stayed at home with Yugi and the gang. But everyone had just gone out, Tea to her dance class, Joey and Mai on a date, Tristan and Duke to duel at Duke's gameshop and well...Yugi, his hikari was helping Serenity learn how to play duel monster which he thought they were happy doing together.

_Ahh... young love, how bliss and wonderful that is_, did he ever have such a love before? Now that his memories were being brought back, he did remember a certain person.

Her long black hair flowing down her back, her tan skin glowing in the sunlight and her beautiful crystal blue eyes held a striking resemblance to the priestess Isuzu.  
Even the millennium necklace had chosen her to burden the power to gaze into the future. Now as he stood outside, looking in to see Isis working on translating the hieroglyphs, watching as she sighed and her lips moved in silent whispering to herself. She looked so heavenly, like a goddess staring at that tablet he thought.

_Well here goes_, he opened the glass door and stepped in.

* * *

Isis turned to see Yami coming, dressed differently than what he usually wore, but that didn't matter. She was mostly surprised to see him, by himself, without anyone. 

"Oh Yami, it's you. I'm surprised to see you. Is there something on your mind?" She asked seeing the former pharaoh nervous on something. She saw his hands twitched and his face going jumpy as if he had something crawling up his pants. She lowered her eyes to his belt but realizing what she was doing, look away feeling her cheeks turn red. Yami turned too.

"Um, Yami..."

"Well to tell the truth, Isis. I do have something on my mind and would rather talk to you alone, if that's all right?" He said turning back to look at her. She stared at his crimson violet eyes and saw they were pleading for her to say yes.

She nodded. "All right then where at? Your place?"

He shook his head rapidly. "No no, Yugi's over there with Serenity. **_NOT_** doing anything out of the ordinary, just teaching her how to duel-monsters. You know..." He then cleared his throat. "Do you know any place we can go?"

She tried to think, '_Hmm, are my brothers even home at the apartment we live in? No last time I check, Malik went over to Bakura's and Ryou's, bringing Marik along, JUST to keep him in check. But Odion still there and I think he won't mind taking care of the museum for a while in her place_.'

"One moment Yami." She headed to the front desk and used the telephone to call her brother. He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Odion, it's me Isis. I need you to do me a favor and watch over my museum for a few minutes. Think you can do that?"

"Of course Isis. But tell me what you're going to do and who your with?"

"Odion! First off, I'm a grown woman, and I'm not doing anything but talk to someone. Second, I can handle things myself with anybody, especially around..." She went silent as she turned to see Yami looking at the tablets with his back turn on her.

"Isis. Hello you still there? Oh I get it, you have Yami with you and now you are daydreaming he's without his shirt." This snaps Isis out of her daydream.

"WHAT!" She yelled in the phone but also everyone around her heard and they turned to stare. "Ummm..." She sweatdropped easily, then turned her back on those people and talked in the phone.

"Listen you, if you say anything about this to Malik or Marik, I swear I'll make certain that they will seen you a one way trip to the shadow or let their new friend, Bakura do it for them." She threaten on the line, hoping to get even with her older brother. There was silence on the other end, thinking she had won until, "Or you can ask Yami to do it for you, Haha!" And hung up.

_Oh Odion! When I get my hands on him, I'll, I'll..._ She fumed angrily, thinking of many torture ways to get even with her brother. She was thinking of the most painful one when Yami turned and saw her angry look.

"Um Isis are you all right?" Isis, remembering he was here, flushed red in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah and we can head over to my apartment while Odion comes here to keep an eye on things." She said and then fanning herself, pretending it was hot. "Oh I hope he takes a look at the temperature in here, it gets so hot in here." Yami didn't seem to say anything but he walked alongside Isis as they headed to the employee parking lot and took her car. Yami took the passanger seat while Isis went and start it up then left and headed down twenty minute drive to a large condomimun. Isis park and then headed to the elevator and pressed the up button. When Yami stood next to her, his eyes shifted sideways to stare at her. She was standing there quiet. He wondered if he should say something. Before that could happen, the elevator beeped and they step in and Isis pressed the fifth button. They stood gravely listening to the endless silent until they made to the fifth floor and they step out.

Isis took out a set of keys and unlocked the room.

"Um…please have a seat," She said as they made their way to the living room and wished they hadn't. The room was a mess, covered in junk that her brother and his spirit left trash, soda soaked in the rug, papers litter the floor, dirty laundry scatter about…need she say more.

_I'm gonna KILL THEM! Right after I kill Odion! She thought bloody murder of her sibling and spirit, well EX-SPIRIT when she was through with him._ She even saw a magazine on the floor by Yami's feet that showed naked women!

_Yes_, she decided,_ **Spirit first**, **then Odion, then Malik!**_

"Um, perhaps the kitchen's better." She said, praying nothing in the kitchen was a total mess like the living room. When they step in, she saw to her relief it wasn't.

"Thank Kami…" She said as the two walked in and then took seats across from another. While they sat, both pondering inside their thoughts until Isis said the first thing she had come to her mind.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Yami was uncertain but anything to keep from the endless silence that was haunting them in this room. "Sure. Um I'll have whatever drink you have perhaps."

Isis stood up and head to the fridge to find any coke or diet coke in the applicant. When she got two cans of Coke, she saw something that caught her eye.

A bag of Hershey Kisses. _What in the world were those?_ Probably Odion or Malik and Marik's snack but she couldn't help herself as she took the bag of sweet and took them to the table. If it's their snack, she would have her revenge by stealing their sweets!

"Here Yami." She gave him the coke and sat down and open the tab, taking a small sip. Yami did the same and he started to play with the tab. "So um…what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Yami looked up and then turned his eyes down warily. "Isis, have you ever felt the feeling that you don't feel really alive even if you are but you have a part of you missing and that you are incomplete until you find what you're looking for?"

She looked up surprised. _Was he not feeling happy to be in their time, was he not happy being with them, Yugi, Kaiba,Joey, the others…her?_

"Well…sometimes people feel like that and yes it can be hard when you don't know what it is you're looking for."

"But that's sorta true as I'm not sure if the piece I found is really going to be complete and if I'll ever understand if I can…" He sighed, tired as he had a really hard time to put his feeling in words to tell. He wish he could say them until his eyes took notice of the bag on the table.

"What in the world?"

She saw his eyes staring down and pick up a piece out of the bag. "Hershey kisses. I don't know what they are but I found them in the fridge and figure they might be a good snack. I hope you don't mind." He shook his head and picked a silvery piece out of the bag too and stared at it wondering. He could smell the thick aroma of chocolate through the content. He looked up and watch as Isis unwrapped the sweet and then as if not realizing what she was doing, she stuck her tongue out and lick the thing. He stared in shock, his eyes watching her tongue licking up and down the sweet.

_Dear god…_

Isis was surprised to see it was chocolate that she was tasting, she had been unsure and been surprised to taste the sweet again. All her life, her father had refused to give them sweets, only fruits and bread as a true tomb keeper. But Odion always snuck out and brought back sweets from the market and the chocolate was her first real sweetness in the world.

_This is good_, she thought as she continued to lick the sweet, not seeing Yami's eyes watching her with an curious yet wary stare. She didn't realized this until she popped the thing in her mouth and turn to see him gapping at her.

_Oh God_, he had been watching her and he must think her now a pig with her eating habit. _Oh the Shame!_

Yami looked at the chocolate in his hand and unwrapped it and as like Isis, his tongue lick the sweet. Isis stare in surprised. What was he doing? She watched him mimick her movement and when he finished, he walked over and grabbed another.

"Um…want this one?"

_OK that's weird. Why was he asking like that?_ "Um sure why?"

"Well it's the last one."

Oh she looked and he was right the whole bag was filled with wrappers and her brothers being pigs left the wraps in there. "But don't you want it…unless you want to share?"

"How do we do that?" The ex-pharoah asked.

Isis had a sneaky idea and she had not been sure until it just popped in her head. She took the last kiss and unwrapped it. She held it in her hand and then slightly placed in her mouth, holding it back with her tongue. She went closer to him, so close until they were near face to face.  
Yami saw this new twist and before he knew it, Isis closed the distance between then pressed her lips against his. The spirit was surprised and he was slow to react before he felt sliver of chocolate slipping in and Isis's warm breath floating in.  
He opened his mouth little by little, savoring the bits of chocolate coming in and then feeling Isis's tongue coming in and twisting along with his. Soon his was tangoing with hers. The two seem to be in an emotional wave as the two started to give in, their arms wrapping around one another, Isis's hands around his neck and Yami's around her waist, bringing her closer to him. God, this kiss, this was the release, the part of the missing puzzle he had been searching for.

Her kisses, Isis's. His sweet, savoring, beautiful Isis, his Queen.

When they broke the kiss, the two stared into one another's eyes, all questions answer and Yami nuzzled his face in her neck and whispered softly. "God, you're my one piece that I was missing. My love."

"As well as you my love, my king." She said, holding him in her embrace as long as they would for they were truly happy to be together.

And all it took was some Hershey kisses to break the ice.


End file.
